1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a communication system, and more particularly to a communication system for synthesizing a signal using a local oscillator including a single side band mixer.
2. Description of the Related Art
As performance of mobile communication systems progress, frequency bands in mobile communication systems become various, and a structure of a local oscillator included in a mobile terminal becomes complicated due to such various frequency bands.
As an output frequency band of a single side band (SSB) mixer reduces, the number of SSB mixer blocks required in the local oscillator increases, a circuit design of the local oscillator becomes complicated and the size of the local oscillator increases.